Formation
by boyswriting
Summary: AU- in a world where only 5 percent of the population have powers; the world is scared of those who have them and treat them like monsters. One day when Katsuki and Izuku discover they both have powers they are cast out of their homes and force to live on the streets. They must take care of one another or be swept away in this unforgiven world along with every other super.
1. Abandon

"Yeah, you did it, Kacchan."

"That was amazing, Kacchan."

All the friends of the four-year-old blonde with ruby red eyes cheered him on. Kacchan or Katsuki Bakugou had just skipped a stone across the river. A cocky smile spread across his face. He stood up tall, resting his fists on his waist, standing on top of the rocky riverbank. "That was easy."

He turned back to the other three boys who had tagged along with him. Bakugou pointed at the messy green haired boy with freckles. "Alright, Deku, it's your turn now. Try to do that." The one called Deku who's real name was Izuku Midoriya stammered at the call to action. The smaller boy trembled.

Deku quickly made his way over to the side of the river. He picked up a small rock that he threw right into the river. He began to panic, his hair standing on end.

The other boys laughed. "You really are hopeless, Deku." The youngest of the group who had been nicknamed Deku by the group's leader Bakugou had always failed at whatever he tried.

Deku marched in place nervous. He looked over at the blonde boy. "Stop it, Kacchan."

"Boys, it's time to come in!" Bakugou's mother shouted from the street. The boys knew better than to keep her waiting so they all gathered up their things and headed over to the woman. Both Kacchan and Deku had thought these simple days would last forever; however in only a day both of their lives would change forever.

The next day, Izuku played with his All Might action figure in his living room. All Might was the most popular super hero show currently airing.

Izuku had All Might flying through the air when he tripped over his own feet. Izuku fell to the ground, dropping the action figure underneath the couch. The young boy screeched at the sight, reaching out to grab it only for it to be just out of his reach. Tears formed in his eyes as he desperately tried to get his favorite toy in the world back.

He shot up onto his feet, jumping around with anxiety. He turned his head toward the kitchen. "Mom, mom!"

"Hold on, Izuku. Lunch is almost ready," his mother called back.

There was no way for a four-year-old to wait that long. He needed All Might back now. He shoved his hands against the couch, trying to push it out of the way. Unfortunately the couch was far too heavy for his young body to move.

He clenched his teeth, shutting his eyes with extreme effort. Sweat poured down his face. His arms trembled. "Move come on, move it." He pushed even harder when a surge of red and green lightening rushed through his young body.

In a single moment the couch flew across the room. It smashed through the wall with half its body sticking up in the air. Izuku fell forward onto his face, letting out a huff. He lifted his head and smiled at the sight of his action figure. "All Might." The boy crawled over to the toy, picking it up.

"Izuku, what's going on?" Midoriya's mother rushed into the room to see what had happened. The sight of the broken wall and couch left her stunned.

Izuku jumped up with All Might. His face shinned in delight. "Mom, I'm strong like All Might." Izuku flexed both of his arms. A smirk spread across his face.

Meanwhile at Bakugou's house, sweat poured down Katsuki's body from the summer heat. He wiped his forehead, swinging his arm off to the side. A popping sound came off of his hand.

Katsuki gazed down at his hands in confusion. His hands had never done that before. More sweat fell into his palm that sparked. Why was his sweat doing that? People's hands didn't do that normally, right? Was something wrong with him? His hands continued to pop.

The normally cocky blond ran out of his room, rushing down the steps where his parents were watching a movie together. "Old lady, old man!" He ran directly in front of them, holding out his hands to them.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, brat!" his mother yelled. Her eyes had gone white with rage. She balled up her fists ready to strike the child.

 _Pop, pop, pop!_ More tiny explosions came off of the boy's palms. "Something's wrong with my hands. What's going on?" He demanded an answer only to see a look of horror across his parent's faces.

"He's a monster," his mother spoke.

Katsuki dropped his hands down. He bit down on his teeth and balled up his fists. "What did you call me you old hag?" He wasn't a monster something was just wrong with his hands. Frustrated he started to head back to his room.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed the boy up from his waist and heaved him upward. "Hey, what are you doing?" Katsuki struggled in his mother's arms. His mother sprinted toward the door, opening it.

She threw the young boy out onto the walkway. "Don't ever come back, MONSTER!" Her voice had been so loud that the entire neighborhood had heard her. She slammed the door shut and locked it.

Katsuki laid on the ground from the throw. He pushed himself up on all fours. A gash of blood dripped from his forehead. Tears formed in his eyes as his body shook with rage.

He got back onto his feet, spinning back around to face the door. "I'M NOT A MONSTER! STUPID HAG!" He ran up to the door, banging on it. Popping sounds went off in his fists.

"LEAVE HERE BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!" his mother shouted through the door.

"THE POLICE ARE GOING TO ARREST YOU! LET ME IN! LET ME IN!" Tears streamed down his face. He pounded for what seemed like an hour. Tried and frustrated Katsuki stomped away. On the street he was met with glares and fear.

Katsuki tried to go to his friends' houses to get them to call the police on his shitty parents only for his hands to pop that frighten their parents into slamming the door on him. Why was everyone being so mean to him? He didn't do anything wrong; it's not like- it's not like he was doing this on purpose.

Night fell sooner than Katsuki expected. He had nowhere to go except maybe Midoriya's. No, that kid was a big coward and so was his mother. They would pee themselves like everyone else. He instead made his way to the playground where he and his former friends always played.

The playground looked different at night. Everything was still there like the swing set, slide, sandbox, and forgotten toys by other kids, but seeing it at dark had been a weird sight for the child. He had been use to seeing it in the daylight. He was use to the sight and sounds of kids playing not this silent death.

His stomach grumbled then. He was so hungry? He hadn't eaten or drank since that morning and with nowhere to go and no food he might starve. He held his stomach. Tears formed in his eyes again at the thought.

He used his fist to wipe his tears away. No, he couldn't cry like this. All Might never cried. He always smiled and won no matter what happened. He would be just like that. He would win… and be a hero. But what exactly was a hero like in real life?

A cry came from the under the slide. Katsuki walked over to the sound where he found Deku. The boy was curled up in a ball, crying his eyes out. He held his All Might action figure to his chest.

What was this stupid nerd crying for? If anyone had the right to cry right then it was him. This idiot should just run on home into his mother's warm arms. Anger rushed through Katsuki's body like fire.

He picked up the other boy by his shirt, glaring down at him. "What are you crying for, Deku?"

"Kacchan?"

"Why are you here? Go home!"

More tears flowed down Deku's face. "I can't."

"Why? You forget the way or something?"

Deku shook his head.

"Then what!?" Katsuki shook Deku like a ragdoll. "Why don't you go home and cry to your mommy?"

"Because my mom kicked me out."

"What?" Katsuki stopped his assault on the younger boy. He blinked in surprise.

"Kacchan… my mom called me a monster. I'm just like All Might so why am I a monster? Deku gazed up at the older boy for understanding. Deku had always treated Katsuki as if he knew everything. Because he was the smarter of the two, he could already read Kanji and he was good at everything he tried. If anyone understood why this happened to him it had to be Katsuki. "Why Kacchan?"

Katsuki's eyes widen at those words however. His hands released the other boy who fell on his rear.

"Kacchan." Deku's voice trembled. A lump caught in his throat while his body trembled. "Kacchan, I'm not a monster. I-"

"Shut up!" Katsuki crouched down to the other boy's level. "So you and me are the same, huh?"

"Kacchan?" Deku stopped crying.

"So I guess we have to look out for each other now, Izuku."

Current Ages at the end of the chapter:

Katsuki: 4

Izuku: 4


	2. Life As A Super

Note: I have also posted this story on AO3.

She needed a blanket.

She needed warmth.

She had to focus.

Momo Yaoyorozu blew out a cold breath inside the abandoned warehouse. Her small back rested against the cold steel wall. If she didn't get warmth soon she knew she would die. The thing she had before her mother and father threw her out of everything she had ever known.

She needed to focus.

She must remember what makes up a blanket.

She could do that.

Momo lifted up her tattered shirt partway. From the expose skin shined a pink pixie like light. A heavy black blanket manifested itself out of her and fell to the ground. She took hold of the covering, wrapping it around her shivering body.

Her power had saved her and yet it was the cause for all of her misery. She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. Could she do this? Could she truly survive on her own? It had been a question she had asked herself a dozen times over the past few months she had been on the streets. Only to see that somehow, someway she had managed to make it through another day.

The rich girl turned orphan's black hair cascaded down her body. Her onyx eyes filled with dejection and fear. She stuffed her pretty little face further down into the blanket as she went to sleep for the night.

The next morning, the sun's light flittered into the warehouse through its broken out windows. Momo's eyelids fluttered. They slowly parted to the new day. Another day she had managed to get through.

She needed to get ready for it. Slowly she removed herself from the warmth of the blanket. She reached for the items she made in the former week. She groomed herself, tying her hair in a side ponytail.

After she made herself presentable to be seen as any other girl she made her way out of the warehouse. Momo went where she always did after finding some food; the library.

Once inside she looked around in the hope of finding someone she could ask for help. This was a daily routine. As long as she didn't show off her power people would believe she was normal and if she were normal adults would help her to learn how to read. If she could learn to read the more knowledge she had to work with to use her power.

Her power was the only way she would be able to stay alive. Or was it? A kind old lady began to teach her a few kanji, she wondered if someone like her could take her in. After all if she were a good girl and didn't use her powers maybe she could have a home again?

"S-so cold." The clerk of the shop had been half-frozen in ice along with part of the shop. The young five-year-old boy who had preformed the act headed toward the back of the shop.

"I'll melt it later," the boy who had snowy white and fiery red hair split down the middle with a burn mark over his right eye named Shoto Todoroki said. The child wore ripped up clothes full of holes since it was the only things he owned.

He opened up the refrigerator to take a bottle of milk. He then grabbed some snacks off a shelf close by. It had been two whole days since he last eaten so he ate every last thing he could.

The boy knew what he was doing was considered wrong, but what else could he do? When his parents discovered he had powers; his mother threw the hot water she had been boiling for tea in his face which gave him his burn mark. His father had beaten him and shouted over and over again he was a monster, _another monster_.

He didn't mean to do anything wrong. All he had been doing was playing with his older brother and sister when these strange powers showed up. Before he knew it his parents had turned against him and threw him out like trash.

It hurt. It hurt so much that he lost control. His new powers acted up again without warning, burning down the house. His family fled far away and he hadn't seen any of them since.

After he had filled his belly he walked over to the ice. He placed his right hand on it. The ice slowly melted as steam filled the air, transforming into a mist.

When Shoto had finished he fled the store in the middle of the spring night. This was his life now and it would continue to be. He had to toughen up if he wished to survive.

"Here we go, Izuku. Dinner." Katsuki shook the backpack he held upside down. A number of candy bars and protein bars along with a few water bottles fell out onto the floor.

Izuku crouched down toward the food, resting his hands on his knees. "Kacchan, are you sure we should have done that? The store owner-"

Katsuki covered Izuku's mouth before he could finish his sentence. "Shut it. That shop keeper still has plenty of stuff. We need this to last until the end of the week. So just go ahead and eat." Katsuki took his hand away from his only friend.

"But All Might never steals."

"All Might isn't real." When was Izuku going to learn that? They had been on their own for four years now and Izuku still thought they could be superheroes like All Might. It wasn't possible. In real life people feared those with powers not praised them for it.

Katsuki sat down in the empty apartment they managed to find and picked up one of the protein bars. They would need to leave by the morning so that the apartment complex's owner wouldn't find them. Hopefully, if they were lucky no one would rent out the apartment until the end of the week so they would have somewhere to sleep during their nights.

The blonde opened up the bar, taking his first bite. In the slight corner of his eye he saw Izuku sit. The other boy soon gave into his hunger, picking up a similar bar to Katsuki. No matter how much either one of them wanted to be like All Might it just wasn't reality.

Katsuki was the first to fall asleep. Izuku on the other hand had still been awake, staring up at the ceiling. His old All Might action figure rested on his chest wrapped inside his arms.

He couldn't help but wondered if there was anything else he could do. Kacchan had taken most of the risk when it came to gathering food or finding them a place to stay. Meanwhile all he did was find them clothes from time to time and tell Kacchan that All Might wouldn't approve of what they were doing even though they had no other options.

It had been years since he last seen an episode of All Might. Still he tried to remember every lesson he had learned from the show though none of them had lessons on how to survive on the streets. He had the exact same power as All Might and yet he couldn't do anything for anyone not even Kacchan.

He needed to do better than this. He was almost eight-years-old so he needed to start pulling his own weight. Kacchan had done everything he could for them so he needed to do the same.

Slowly Izuku's eyes began to fall and he drifted off to sleep.

Eijirou Kirishima was now twelve-years-old. If he were a normal kid he would just be coming back from school. He wasn't normal though, he was a super. Though most wouldn't notice since by all means he appeared normal with his red eyes and jet black hair that fell around his face. He even wore a middle school uniform that he found in the garbage.

Eijirou made his way down an alleyway, keeping his head down so not to draw attention. His beaten up shoes slide against the ground as he walked.

"No leave me alone. I told you we're through."

"Who do you think you are, bitch?"

Eijirou gazed up to see a school girl completely cornered by a boy. The two appeared to be in high school. The frighten girl held her hands up to her chest. The boy appeared as angry as a mad beast.

Eijirou halted his walk. This wasn't going to turn out well. It would be better for him to turn back the way he came. Without thinking any further he did exactly that.

The girl screamed.

It was none of his business.

The girl cried.

He didn't need this trouble in his life.

The girl wept.

This happened all the time. But, why did it have to? Why didn't people do something when they saw something was wrong? Why didn't they pay attention or care about those in need? Why?

Eijirou spun on his heels. He dashed toward the scene just as the guy was about to land another punch on the girl. With an outstretch hand he harden his skin. His arm took the blow that caused the other boy to cry out.

Eijirou used his other hand to shove the high school boy back by his shoulder. "Leave her alone you, jerk. She told you she wanted nothing to do with you."

"Why you-"

Eijirou hardened his face for another incoming attack. His black hair seemed to spike a bit as his crimson eyes glared at the other guy. He made sure to stand his ground. He wouldn't let this guy attack this defenseless girl.

The high school boy stumbled back. "Yo-you're a freak." The guy went screaming out of the alley.

Eijirou relaxed his pose and slumped back to his normal self. "Yeah, like I haven't heard that before." He began to walk away from the girl in the opposite direction.

"Wait!"

Eijirou stopped cold. He turned his head to face the girl. "What is it?" Did she want to call him a freak too?

The girl bowed to him; her hands overlapped over her skirt. "Thank you very much for saving me."

"Thank… you?"

"Yes."

Eijirou's crimson eyes trembled. His mouth fell agape. He had never heard those words directed at him before in his entire life. His heart felt warm.

Ages During the Chapter:

Momo: 4(saw her)-12 (end)

Shoto: 5-(saw him)-12 (end)

Katsuki: 8(saw him)-13(end)

Izuku: 8(saw him)-12 (end)

Eijirou: 12


	3. Golden Disaster

"In breaking news a large fossil has been discovered near the bottom of the Pacific ocean," the female News reporter announced. The picture then cut to a video of a large golden dragon like creature folded up in the shape of an egg being pulled from the ocean floor by Japanese scavenger ships and helicopters. The thing had to be at least thirty feet tall.

"Researchers will be examining it at…" the woman's voice spoke over the footage. Denki Kaminari, a fourteen-year-old blonde with a black streak in his hair watched the news report from the large screen that was in the middle of the Tokyo shopping center. The thing being brought up from the ocean looked like a delicious egg in his eyes.

If he had something like that he would never go hungry again. That would be impossible though. He could never lift something that big and it would be guarded by the police or something. That's the last thing he needed. They were already after him since last week for shoplifting clothes. He needed to keep moving.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. He moved with the crowd and blended in as much as possible. He could do that for a time. Hopefully, for a while, but one way or another his power would reveal itself. He would get nervous or threatened and his power would just go off.

Denki couldn't help it, but wondered if there could be a place he actually belonged in this cruel society? He sighed. Why did he have to be born a super?

Katsuki and Izuku fell asleep hours earlier. They had found an old traditional house up for sale. As of yet no one had bought it due to wanting more western housing.

The two moved around a lot in their sleep, especially as they got older. Without even knowing it the two had ended up in a spooning position with Katsuki behind Izuku. Katsuki had his arm wrapped around the other boy's waist. His nose pressed inside the messy green hair.

It was warm and comforting for Katsuki. That was until the entire house shook. Katsuki's eyes snapped awake. Both Katsuki and Izuku sat up. "Is this an earthquake?" Izuku asked.

"I think so. Just hang on."

A screeched ripped through the air, sending both boys on edge. A second later, the front of the house was scattered to pieces. Golden claws came into their line of sight.

Katsuki leaped onto his feet. Standing before him was a Western dragon the size of a full grown man. Its scales looked like they were made from pure gold and its eyes from rubies. The dragon's wings expanded backward and its scaly tail whipped through the air. Its jaws opened wide, roaring.

Izuku broke into a cold sweat. "What is that thing?"

Katsuki wasted no time to wonder as the beast locked its eyes on them. Katsuki sprinted forward; his hand drawn back. "DIE!" He swung his hand forward. An explosion went off, blasting the dragon back into the yard.

He thrust both his hands back. He blasted himself forward with a set of explosions. Soaring directly in front of the dragon he shot a bang to his left, spinning himself around the dragon's head. He threw both his arms down, setting off blast on the monster's back.

"RUN, IZUKU!" Katsuki continued to set off explosions from his palms, pinning the monster down.

"What about you, Kacchan?"

"JUST FUCKING GO!" His body shot further into the air with each set of the explosions. He wouldn't lose to this thing. He had to protect Izuku. He couldn't lose his best friend. He refused to lose anything else damn it.

He spun through the air, using his explosions like a rocket. Sweat drenched down his body. He threw his hand downward, letting off his largest explosion.

The dragon's roar filled the night sky.

Black smoke floated into the air. Katsuki watched the smoke clear to see the corpse of the dragon. He picked himself off the ground, catching his breath. Sweat continued to pour down his figure. He wiped the sweat from under his chin away with his fist.

A dragon's roar screeched up from the air. Another golden dragon dive-bombed from the sky. Katsuki stared up. His body still needed time to recover from his last attack.

"Kacchan!" Izuku jumped through the sky with green lightening, sparking off of his body. He slammed his fist into the dragon that crashed into the wall that surrounded the house. Izuku landed behind Katsuki.

Katsuki turned toward Izuku. "I told you to run!"

"I couldn't abandon you! I won't lose you, Kacchan." Izuku gritted his teeth, lifting his fists to his chest. His eyes focused on the dragon he just hit.

"Izuku…"

The dragon picked itself back up. It glared at the two boys ready to attack.

Both boys positioned themselves to fight.

A golden dragon opened its jaws wide. It blasted out a golden light from its throat. Kyoka Jiro, a punk looking girl with plug-like earlobes ducked under the blast. The light attack hit the back of the alleyway, blowing it apart.

Kyoka gazed up to see that her only exit was gone. Her eyes shot back at the golden creature. She stretched her earphone jacks back at the monster. The plugs bounced off the dragon's scaly chest. They smashed into the walls beside it, cracking them.

"How-?" Kyoka's voice trembled. She shut her eyes to wait for the end. The dragon screeched and another explosion went off. The ground shook below her. Slowly she opened her eyes to see what happened.

The dragon had become a corpse. Smoke rose from the holes in its body that appeared to come from acid. A long tongue was wrapped around its neck. The tongue unwrapped itself and retracted into the air.

Kyoka followed the tongue with her eyes. The tongue returned to a frog looking girl who stuck to the building wall. Her name was Tsuyu Asui.

"Hey, both of you are supers too, right?" The young girl's voice got the attention of Tsuyu and Kyoka. They looked pass the dragon corpse to see a girl around their age walk up to them. The girl was completely pink with black eyes and yellow irises. She wore a torn black dress. Her name was Mina Ashido.

"Do you want to look out for each other?" She tilted her head to the side.

Several dragons flew across the burning sky. The people fled from the crumbling buildings and the beast that came crashing down. The police tried shooting them only for the dragons to close in and take them out.

Cries of panic filled every corner of the sky.

Tamaki Amajiki, a messy black haired boy with pointy ears gazed up at the sky. "There's no end to them. We're all going to die at this rate."

"Don't say that, Tamaki." His sixteen-year-old best friend with blonde locks that flowed all over the place looked back toward his friend. His eyes were simple and cartoon looking which easily made Mirio Togata stand out. "We can still get out of this."

The boys stood in the middle of the street downtown where most of the chaos was taking place. "Tamaki, Mirio, we can go this way." Nejire Hado, another super they had met in this madness pointed toward an opening between the car wrecks. Her light blue hair flowed beautifully down her body despite her fighting earlier.

She headed through the opening with the boys following.

The invasion which would sweep across Japan had only just begun.

Current Ages at the end of the chapter:

Denki: 14

Katsuki: 15

Izuku: 14

Kyoka: 14

Tsuyu: 14

Mina: 14

Tamaki: 16

Mirio: 16

Nejire: 16


	4. United

The golden dragon ripped through all the cars on the street. A family ducked down on the sidewalk screaming. The dragon turned its attention toward them. It opened its jaw to attack.

Izuku bounced from wall to wall, picking up speed through an alleyway. He leaped out at top speed, smashing his super power fist down on the dragon's head. "SM-ASH!" The beast shot its beam down at its own feet.

The dragon blasted itself back with his own attack.

"Move, Izuku!" Katsuki flew out of the alleyway like a booster rocket. He soared above the dragon as Izuku retreated. He swung down both of his arms, blowing up the creature. Katsuki landed on top of the roof of a car.

"Where the fuck do these things keep coming from?" Katsuki glared down at his friend. "Izuku, we're getting to the bottom of this. Get the fucking led out."

"Right."

Both boys headed down the street toward the direction the dragons had come from.

"I thought you said we could escape this way?" Tamaki questioned. He, Mirio and Nejire stood before a fifth teen-foot tall dragon. The massive beast had sharper and thicker scales than its smaller counterparts.

"That wasn't here before," Nejire said.

The dragon slammed down its talons toward the three. Mirio pushed the other two back. The blonde phased his own body through the claw, just barely saving them all. Mirio stiffened up, looking at the creature that stood before them. "We have to get pass it. This is our only way out."

The three super teens prepared themselves to face the massive beast. Wind blasted by them from behind, wrapping around the monster in a mini-typhoon. The three threw arms in front of themselves, holding their ground.

"What is this?" Tamaki questioned.

"I don't- wait who's that guy? Another super?" Mirio looked behind them to see a tall teen with a badly shaved head standing on top of a pile of cars. His name was Inasa Yoarashi.

"I see these monsters just keep coming," Inasa announced. "That won't stop me however. I shall make it through this no matter how many of you stand in my way."

The dragon broke the twister with its wings. The wind flew in every direction. The dragon roared, shaking the ground below it.

"I see you're tougher than the rest." Inasa lifted his hand with the wind picking up around the area.

Denki hid under a car as his hair blew through the air. His left eye was closed while his right looked up at the guy who was creating the whirlwind. "This guy is either brave or stupid." Why would he even think of taking that thing on? Clearly sneaking around it would be better.

"If he can actually defeat it we can get by." Tenya Iida a tall teen with black hair chopped his hand toward the sight of the wind maker.

"Get down." Hanta Sero, a flat face boy with elbows that resembled cylindrical tape dispensers shoved the other boy down behind the car. There beside them was another super with a black bird face, named Fumikage Tokoyami.

"Who is that guy?" Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, a guy with spiky gray hair and thick pale eyelashes that encompassed his eyes spoke. His sharp teeth smashed together while he balled up his fists.

"Please, calm down." Ibara Shiozaki who possessed thorn-covered vines for hair stood behind him. Her hands clasped together over her chest.

"This is our only way out with all the subways packed with people. We need him to take that thing." Itsuka Kendo stood in front of the other two. Her fiery orange hair ran down her back. She had her back pressed against the building they were behind as the twister increased.

In the middle of the ruined shopping center were several car piles, wreckages and burning buildings. Various people were hurt or dead from the on-going attacks by the dragons. Shoto observed all of this from on top of a shopping mall.

His hair blew in the growing tornado by one of the many supers who were below him. The attack clearly made for the dragon that stood before them all. He needed to get by this if he wanted to survive.

Mina, Tsuyu and Kyoka had just made it to the scene.

Izuku spun downward from the sky. A wind current and green lightening surrounded him. "Hurricane SMASH!" Izuku rammed his fist down the dragon's back.

Wind and lightening blew off in every direction, scattering windows and making cracks in buildings. The attack canceled out Inasa's who had still been preparing. Cars went flying through the air.

The dragon shot his wings out that knocked Izuku away.

Katsuki followed the wind trail Izuku left behind with his explosions. His body spun like a rocket. He threw his hand down, setting off a massive explosion.

One of the wings batted Katsuki away. The boys both landed, sliding away from the monster in opposite directions from each other.

Inasa raised his eyebrows. "Who are those two? They clearly have a passionate display of power."

"Don't they know they're going the wrong way?" Tamaki wondered out loud.

The dragon turned its head in Izuku's direction. It opened up its jaw. Light gathered inside of the monster's throat.

Izuku bent his knees. Red lightening lines spread across his body with green lightening sparks firing off of him. He leaped high into the air.

Katsuki threw his hands back. He blew himself upward at the dragon from behind. "Hey, you're facing the wrong way!" The dragon's tail swung toward him. Katsuki skillfully maneuvered through the air with explosions, avoiding the tail.

He blasted an explosion at the dragon's spine.

The dragon swung its head, blasting a building with its attack instead of Izuku.

Izuku smashed his fist into the beast's shoulder. The dragon slid back a few inches.

The battle grew fearsome. The golden dragon swung its claws, tail, wings and even its head at the two boys desperate to cut them down. Katsuki and Izuku however maneuvered cleverly around the monster with their powers.

Explosions shot against the thickened scales.

Powerful fists sent it sliding in various directions.

The other supers watched in awe at the determination the two boys showed.

Katsuki swung his burning hand up to let off explosions under the dragon's chin.

Izuku came down from above, grabbing its right wing. He twisted his body through the air, pulling the dragon up. He spun it around, slamming it onto its back.

All the cement around the dragon scattered. Dust rushed into the air forming a barrier.

Despite this, the dragon was still ready to fight. All the explosions and punches merely cracked a few scales. It pushed itself back up on two feet, flapping it wings.

Ice javelins sliced through the air. They smashed against the dragon's stomach, scattering to pieces. Katsuki looked behind him to see a red and white haired guy approach the scene. "I'm tired of waiting. Get out of my way."

Shoto's eyes were terrifyingly cold and ruthless. He stomped his left foot forward. Ice spikes raced forward, trapping the dragon's lower talons and tail.

He pulled his right arm across his chest. Flames blazed across his forearm that he shot forward with a swing. The flames shot across the dragon's upper body which had barely any affect.

The dragon brushed the flames aside with his wings. It roared again shaking the earth.

Shoto created an ice wall behind himself to hold his ground.

Acid flew at the dragon from its right, melting through the scales on its side.

Nejire saw this. Aiming her hand in that direction, she unleashed her most powerful shockwave blast, breaking through the scales.

Katsuki leaped up, hitting the new weak point with his explosions.

The dragon screeched.

Izuku smashed his fist into the side of the beast's jaw.

Tape wrapped around Izuku's waist, pulling him away.

A long tongue encased Katsuki's waist and pulled him back.

Before either of them could protest, a powerful whirlwind surrounded the dragon. Shoto watched the sight carefully. "Wind, huh. I see." He sent a wave of flames on the current of the wind, transforming it into a fire tornado.

The giant golden dragon roared in agony. Cracks spread across the beast's entire body. Its scales broke away, flying into the current of the flames. Its eyes dulled to lifelessness.

The burnt carcass collapsed onto its side, breaking the flaming twister.

"Finally." Shoto stepped forward.

"Hold on, Icy-hot," Katsuki called from on top of the car he landed on. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Where does it look like? Away from here." Shoto continued to walk forward without as much as a glance in Katsuki's direction.

Katsuki barred his teeth. "This whole thing is coming from the other direction you, dumbass."

"Exactly. I plan on living."

Katsuki stomped his foot on the hood of the car he was on. "So you're just going to give up on this chance we have?"

"What?" Shoto halted his progression. He and the other supers in the area all brought their attention up to Katsuki. They blinked and stared at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how this world sees us." Katsuki held out his fists. "People are always calling us monsters, but now we have a chance to show them that that's not who we are. The real monsters are here and we can kill them." They could be like All Might.

"Not interested," Shoto spoke back. "I'll survive no matter what." He had to be as cold as ice and think of how to survive. No one else would do it for him.

Katsuki let out a low growl. He dropped his fists down to his sides and narrowed his eyes. "And you think you'll survive something like this by just running away? Those things just keep on coming if we don't stop the source there won't be anywhere for you to hide."

Shoto blinked. "Fine then, but only so I can survive. So do you actually have a plan, explosion kid?"

A sinister smile spread across Katsuki's face. "Of course, I do." For Katsuki the time had arrived to end this crazy ass invasion. He knew the supers that surrounded him now were the best chance at making that happen.

Ages at the end of the chapter:

Katsuki: 15

Izuku: 14

Shoto: 14

Inasa: 14

Kyoka: 14

Hanta: 14

Fumikage: 14

Denki: 14

Mina: 14

Tsuyu: 14

Tenya: 14

Itsuka: 14

Ibara: 14

Tetsutetsu: 14

Mirio: 16

Nejire: 16

Tamaki: 16


	5. Chance To Be A Hero

"Help-somebody please help me." The woman's voice was weak. She suffered a head wound; blood flowed down her face. Her lower legs trapped under the rumble of a house that had been toppled over from dragons.

Flames burned all around her as people ran for their lives. Chocking smoke filled the air alongside screams from the people who rushed by the dying young woman.

"Are you ok?" A man ran up to her. The woman could barely turn her head in the man's direction. The man began to pull the rumble off of the injured lady. "Just hang in there."

The woman gave a weak smile. "Thank you."

An earth shaking roar broke out of the screaming crowd. An eight-foot golden dragon stomped out of the smoke. Its eyes locked on the people below it.

The man who began to help the woman screamed out in terror and ran. The woman tried to reach out her hand for him. "Wait, what about me?" A blinding light filled her vision.

The dragon unleashed its attack directly at her. She didn't even have the strength to close her eyes. The light came ever closer to consuming her when the shadow of a person jumped in front of her.

The beam of light smashed into them. They grunted out in pain. The fabric of their clothing ripped off of their body. A gust of wind blew back from the fearsome attack yet the person who jumped in front of her still stood tall.

She barely made out any of their features. All she could tell from her blurry vision was the person had to be young and male. They had black hair too with skin that was harder than a person's should be. So was this a monster or a hero?

Police cars lay on their sides consumed by flames. Buildings had been completely reduced to piles of rubble for miles around. Pipes were busted shooting water up through the air. Flames spread throughout in what use to contain many lives.

Standing in the middle of all this chaos was the biggest dragon of them all. The massive beast stood at thirty feet. Its stomach and back were open that had smaller versions of her curled up inside. All of them seemed ready to awaken and cause chaos like their brethren.

Shoto ran up the destroyed street with many of the other supers he met close behind. "This had better work." Once Shoto had gotten close enough to the raging beast he threw his right hand forward.

A wave of ice shot forward that covered the mother dragon's feet in its grasp. Shoto let out a cold breath. Throwing out so much ice in a single go it caused his body to partly freeze over. "You're up."

"Here goes nothing." Denki came up from behind Shoto. He lifted his hands up into the air. Sparks came off of his entire body. He threw his hands down on the ice, shooting every bit of electricity into it, using it as a current to strike the dragon.

The mother dragon roared, being coated in the electricity. The expose baby dragons caught on fire inside of their mother. The baby dragons began to rock. They broke away and spread their wings only for them to come crashing down to the earth before having a chance to live.

The mother ripped herself out of the wall of ice. Her wings beat, roaring in agony and pain. The ice came raining down.

Denki went dumb from the overuse of his power.

The mother dragon spread out her feet across the ruin battlefield, shaking the earth underneath her.

Katsuki blasted himself into the air. He spun himself upward like a rocket, continuing to let off explosions to increase his speed. He rose up to the monster's face. Sweat drenched his flesh.

He waved his hand forward and unleashed his biggest explosion yet, covering the dragon's entire face. Thick black smoke with embers flowed upward.

Katsuki went flying backward.

Izuku, Tetsutetsu, Itsuka, and Tenya went flying upward with the assistance of Hanta and Tsuyu. They each focused their attacks on the dragon's front right leg.

Izuku hit it with all the strength he could muster in his right arm. "SMAAASH!"

Tetsutetsu turned his body to steel, throwing his fist forward.

Itsuka punched with her big fist.

Tenya did a spin through the air at top speed before slamming his foot into the monster.

The combine assault made the mother dragon shake. Hanta's tape and Tsuyu's tongue flew up to pull them safely down.

At the sometime, Ibara's thorn vines had detached from her head. They sprung out of the scattered ice, ensnaring the left foot in its thorns.

"Dark shadow!" Fumikage stood on top of a hill of broken ice. He released a raven-like shadow from his stomach that slammed into the dragon's leg that was bond.

The mother dragon's roar made both heaven and earth terrible in terror. The smoke and fire that surrounded her face completely vanished. She flapped her wings, creating a massive rush of wind.

Shoto made an ice wall behind him to stop himself and several of the others from being sent flying. "This thing is massive. Is this actually going to work?" More of his body froze over from the large amount of ice he had just used.

As the battle continued to rage on in Tokyo with the mother dragon, in Kyoto several citizens were being swept away from the smaller dragon attacks by red feathers that had hooked onto their clothing. The people were of course confused yet thankful at the same time for being saved from the monsters.

Watching the scene and doing the heavy lifting in this moment was a young man with messy ash blonde hair. He stood on top of a building that had yet to be destroyed by the attack. Small crimson wings stood on his back since most of his feathers had been sent to aid the people.

If someone asked why he was saving the very people who ignored and mistreated him in his twenty years of life he probably say, 'I don't know.' This attack that was affecting everyone was something he couldn't simply ignore. So he would do what he could.

With the few features that remained on his person he took flight.

Kyoka plugged her earlobes into two damage amps she managed to find at the battle sight. A massive sound blast shot out of them, hitting the mother dragon on the left.

The attack got the mother dragon's attention.

Tsuyu took this chance to throw Mina at the mother's chest. Mina threw and produced as much acid as she could to burn through the harden chest.

The mother dragon screeched.

Nejire held both of her hands up at the melted spot. She blasted the area with her shockwaves. Smoke blasted from the creature's chest. The mother dragon threw back her head.

Katsuki got behind the dragon, letting off another massive explosion to kill any remaining dragon spawns inside the creature.

Tamaki went flying into the air thanks to Hanta. He turned his right hand into a giant calm. He smashed it into the open chest. His fingers then transformed into tentacles. He wrapped himself around the scales on the beast's leg and swung himself back down.

Tetsutetsu and Itsuka went in next.

Mirio phased through parts of dragon and leaped out, snatching up the two. Hanta then wrapped his tape around Mirio's waist and pulled them all away as the razor sharp tail came swinging at them.

The dragon stopped the tail before it hit herself. She brought it down ahead of her feet. Ice, dust and wreckage flew along with several of the supers.

Katsuki unleashed several more massive blasts that filled the mother's back with a cloud of smoke. The chain of explosions began to backlash into his wrist. If he continued this assault it would destroy his arms.

The mother lifted and shook her back. Part of her wing slammed into Katsuki's side that sent him spinning downward. Ice raced up to Katsuki that created a slide. Katsuki fell onto the slide, riding down to the ground.

Katsuki stopped on his side. The ice felt good on Katsuki's ribs that were struck by the wing. He bit down on his teeth, masking his pain. His crimson eyes tilted up toward the massive threat that stood before him. If his plan didn't start working soon they would all be doom.

Izuku, the icy-hot guy and all the other supers who had put their trust and lives on the line in order to beat this thing. Katsuki's body filled with pain trembled when he forced it to move. He knew if he let himself fall now all of this would mean the end.

He endured it; the cruel headache, his ribs screaming at him to stop. He managed to get on his feet. His legs wobbled and he still forced them to push him fully up again. He just needed to unleash one more blast. He balled up his trembling fist. He would do this.

Before he could act however he noticed something was teleporting upward across the mother's body. It had to be Mirio with his 'special little trick'. The older teen reached the dragon's head within minutes. He flew right in the dragon's face and punched her in the eye.

The mother dragon swung her head to the side.

Mirio phased his way back down.

Izuku who had got caught up in the earlier attack laid flat on his stomach. He struggled to lift his head. His body ached, but his face showed that he wouldn't stop him.

He brought his uninjured hand forward; it was the only thing in his body that didn't hurt. He put all of his strength into a finger with the red lines spreading across his body. His eyes were barely open and his vision was foggy, but he needed to help Kacchan and the others. He had to save his friends.

Izuku flung his finger forward. A giant gust of wind rushed forth.

The wind blasted against the mother dragon that twisted and transformed into a tornado due to Inasa who had been standing further away than the other supers. He increased the wind with his own to completely cover the thirty foot beast.

Shoto managed to pull himself to his feet. More than half his body was frozen over with blood trickling down it from the dragon's attack. He could only see out of his right eye.

He set his right side ablaze, melting the ice on his body. He swung his arm forward from behind him that spread the fire across the wind.

Katsuki shot both of his hands forward. He released the biggest explosion he could muster. The explosion fused with Shoto's flames. The combine attack raced up the twister, spreading and growing into an inferno.

The flames ripped into the mother's empty sacks, burning her from the inside. The temperature rose inside the fire tornado, cracking the dragon's hardening scales.

Inasa, Shoto and Katsuki continued to feed the attack with everything they had. None of them let up the relentless assault. The vicious technique could be seen for miles.

No matter how much the mother dragon struggled her body was slowly dying inside the inferno. She let out her final death roar that ended the attack.

The burning wind broke away.

The embers died out in the night sky.

The mother dragon's corpse stood smoking. A husk of what mere minutes ago was a great terror. Soon it rocked, collapsing in Katsuki's direction.

Katsuki gazed up. His eyes shimmered in terror. He had used up all his strength during the final attack and his body was racked with pain. His body couldn't react fast enough.

A gust of wind rushed at him. "Katsuki!" Inasa rode in on a broken board with a mini-whirlwind below him. He snatched the smaller boy up with one arm.

"Where did you get that thing?" Katsuki questioned, no longer thinking of the immediate problem.

"I found it, now hang on." Inasa raced them forward as the corpse came crashing down to earth. Just barely did they escape before the aftershock sent them both flying across the ruins.

Everything went black.

A teen boy with blonde hair and a large tail flipped through the air. He slammed his tail down on the baby dragon's head, ending its short life. The teen landed on top of a pile of rubble. His breathing was uneven.

He gazed up at the sky. The sun began to rise on a new day and there wasn't a living dragon in sight.


	6. Reward

Katsuki slept soundly in his bed at the orphanage. The soft pillow his head rested on and the warm blanket on top of him soothed his still healing body. It had been two months since the Golden Dragon Incident and many things had changed for the teen since that night.

Katsuki along with the other supers who had fought by his side had woken up in the hospital. They were treated for their wounds despite being supers. When a number of them questioned this the doctors simply explained how people had seen them defeat the monster that almost wiped out Japan.

The group of seventeen had later been informed despite the massive damage that had been done to Tokyo alone they would be transferred to an orphanage for safe care. That had been where they had all lived for the past six weeks.

It was clear Japan was hurting all over from the news reports every day. Based on the reports nearly 5-10% of the population had perished from the attack either immediately or due to complications or from being trapped under rubble.

Katsuki's wrists were still damaged from the strain of the battle, being wrapped up in bandages. Sunlight shined in from the window. It washed over the blonde's face that woke him from his peaceful slumber. Today was an important day for him.

Katsuki pulled himself up onto all fours. Though he wasn't sure how this special day was going to play out it was his responsibility as the one who lead the charge to be there that day. He didn't want to though; he wasn't sure he was ready for what was to come. Simply having a place to sleep and eat with Izuku was enough for him.

 _Izuku_. He had made a mistake with his best friend; something that still made him wench thinking about it at that very moment. What made him think Izuku would want a kiss from him? Sure, they almost died, but that didn't mean the younger boy shared the same feelings he did.

The two grew up together so Katsuki knew him. His affection for the super strong boy grew bigger each day. This feeling had reached a boiling point when he saw the injuries his friend had sustained. He had run over to Izuku's room in the hospital and bowed his head, crying and apologizing.

When Izuku told him it was ok Katsuki finally looked at his friend, his crush. His heart felt like it would burst from his chest. He almost lost him; he could have lost the only thing that was important in his life.

All rational thought and control left Katsuki at that moment. He leaned in, kissing the other boy on the lips. It felt nice. Something he had wanted for the past three years had at last happened.

Only Izuku pulled away. "Kacchan, what are you doing? We're both guys." Those had been Izuku's stumbling words to him. His green eyes showed a sense of worry and fear. Katsuki had never seen Izuku look at him that way.

He was an idiot. He had ruined everything with his best friend. Neither he nor Izuku had tried to talk to the other since even as they lived under the same roof.

Katsuki shook his head. He didn't need or want to think about that right at the moment. He pulled himself out of bed and got himself ready for the day.

He took the suit his new caretakers had gotten him and put it on. It was a simple outfit; nothing special or decorative about it. The only thing that bothered him was the tie. He hated wearing it like it was some sort of leash.

After Katsuki had finished he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He left the room to meet the rest of the group inside of the dining room. The other supers also had special clothes for the day.

The guys looked great and all cleaned up. To be honest he could have gotten a crush on anyone of them. Though it was clear none of them felt the same way. All of the other boys had been staring at their female counterparts.

Both Mina and Kyoka had cut their hair about a month ago, sporting more manageable dues. Itsuka pulled her hair up into a side ponytail while Tsuyu and Nejire kept their hair straight down. All of them wore lovely dresses and ornaments.

All the guys stared and complimented the girls on their looks, including Izuku. How in the hell did he believe Izuku liked boys? It was frustrating and stupid. "Hey, the limo is waiting for us." Katsuki pointed toward the door.

He just wanted to get this over with and go back to bed.

Nejire couldn't help staring wide eye at the crowd that was before them. She and the others sat on a large stage set up in the middle of Tokyo. A huge crowd had gathered for the ceremony with press and media outlets throughout.

She saw stuff like this on TV when she walked by shops though seeing it for her seemed otherworldly. It also didn't make sense considering the city was still recovering.

A member of the royal family even stood at the front of the stage, giving a speech. Nejire was certain they called her a princess. A real princess was talking about her. "I am so thankful to be here today," the princess continued her announcement. "This would not be possible of course without the courage and strength of the people who sit behind me."

Nejire glanced over at her fellow supers. They all seemed to fidget in their chairs, glancing around nervously or trembling. It seemed none of them knew what they should be doing.

"Without any further ado, I like to open the stage to these fine young ladies and gentlemen to speak," the princess finished. She turned toward the group of supers and bowed as the crowd cheered on.

Nejire remembered their caretakers at the orphanage informed them they might have to make a speech. That seemed a bit much for her. Not only was she still recovering from the attack she didn't know what to say to these people. They had treated her and the others like monsters up until now. Bitterness and confusion swelled inside of her young heart.

Someone stepped forward.

Nejire's gaze fell on them. Katsuki who lead them into the battle for their lives walked up to the microphone. The blonde had his hands stuffed inside his pockets, his back straight.

Katsuki stood there in silence for a few moments. The crowd slowly calmed down. Nejire and the others leaned forward, waiting to hear what the boy would say.

"You know nearly my entire life I was told I was a monster. I was thrown out of my home by my parents and had to fight to survive with my childhood friend who also happened to be a super." Katsuki's voice was even, not filled with anger nor warmth. He kept his eyes on the crowd.

"That isn't just my story; it's the story of the supers all over this country. Yet we've endured it. If we can do that then you can rebuild your lives from that horrible day."

A wave of shock came over the crowd.

Nejire's mouth had become agape. Katsuki was actually encouraging the people just like he had done for them that day. He wasn't yelling or blaming the people like he should have.

"You just need to fight for it," Katsuki continued. "We supers have been fighting our entire lives so you have no excuse. We're human too so we know what it's like to suffer, to worry, and be scared. So give us a chance to live like everybody else. For those of you who don't know my name it's Katsuki."

All eyes remained on Katsuki for a while. Lights flashed and cheers filled the area. Katsuki stepped back and headed to his chair in the middle of the group.

After that the others spoke no more than their names and small thanks. The medals were then brought up. The princess came over to each one of them, placing their medal of heroism around their necks. They were then forced to take some pictures as a group before they left the stage.

Mirio and the others had been ushered back stage after the ceremony had finished. Mirio was thankful it was over. He never done something that public in his life before and at the same time it had been greatly exciting.

He looked up to the front of the group where Katsuki was. "I'm surprise you gave that sort of speech. What brought that on?" A faint smile rested on his face.

Before Katsuki could answer, a voice called out from behind them. "Excuse us, could we have a word with you all." The group of teens stopped to look back at who had called them. A couple dressed in the riches outfits Mirio had ever seen stood behind them.

"Who are you guys?" Mina asked. She pointed her finger at them.

The beautiful woman with long black hair that fell down pass her shoulders rested her hand on her chest. "We are the Yaoyorozu family and if you would allow us we would like to sponsor all of you."

Mirio raised his eyebrow. "Sponsor?"

Tamaki sunk his shoulders down as if to make himself smaller. "What does that mean?"

"It means we will provide you with a proper place to live, an education and anything else you may require." The woman informed them simply.

Mirio wasn't certain he understood. How was that any different from the arrangement they had at the moment? The only difference seemed to be that they would get an education though he had managed this long without one.

Katsuki stepped forward. "Why would you want to do that for us?"

The woman lowered her head sadly. "Our daughter was a super; however, she could not control her power when it first manifested. It accidently killed her. We like to believe she would have been someone like all of you, someone who could protect the people."

The man continued after his wife. "We believe in your potential to be a guiding force in this great time of need. You can be the heroes of this nation."

Mirio piped up his head in curiosity.

"What would we have to do?" Katsuki asked.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Mina said.

"Hold on." Katsuki unlocked the door and opened it up. He stopped there for a moment, taking in the sight. Unfortunately for him Mina was far too impatient. She pushed him forward so that everyone else could see their new home.

Mina gazed into the fully furnished living room. "Its huge!" the pink girl shouted. Her head went back and forth, taking in all of the details. A wide smile spread across her face.

The living room took up the majority of the bottom floor which attach to the kitchen that left both areas open. A row of steps ascended from the back wall that lead up to the upper floors.

Denki stepped forward. "Are we seriously going to get to live here from now on?" His pure excitement filled his face. He lifted his fists up to his shoulders. "Sweet!"

"As long as we follow the rules," Katsuki said. He looked over at the other blonde from the corner of his eye. He had his hands in his pockets. "Anyway the Yaoyorozu couple said we can pick out some stuff for our rooms. So we should pick our rooms out first and-"

"Ok!" Mina grabbed Denki's arm, pulling him along. She ran toward the steps.

"Let me finish talking first, damn it," Katsuki yelled.

"We know what to do," Mina sang back. She continued to climb the steps with Denki. They quickly made it to the second floor where the first set of rooms were.

Mina's hand slid down from Denki's arm to his hand, grasping it. She stopped in the middle of the hall; she turned around to face the electric blonde. A bright smile spread across her face. "So where do you want to room?"

A tint of red came over Denki's cheeks. He scratched his cheek and gave a nervous smile. "Um, I'm not sure."

"We have to hurry if we want to get the best rooms, Denki," Mina said. She took his hand into both of hers, lifting it up near her chest. "You do want to room next to me, right?"

Mina had grown close to Denki in the last few months that they had known each other. At the orphanage they were separated on different floors because of their genders, but the Yaoyorozus hadn't given them such a rule so it was her chance to be Denki's neighbor.

"Yeah, sure I do," Kaminari responded.

Mina wrapped Denki in her arms, making him blush. The sound of footsteps on the stairs brought them out of their hug. They had to hurry if they were going to get the best rooms and be neighbors.

That night there was a knock on Katsuki's door. He had been fast asleep. The knock came again. Katsuki pulled himself out of his bed. He stomped up to his door, opening it. "WHAT- Izuku?" The scowl on his face turned to surprise at the sight of the smaller boy in front of his door. He fully opened his door. "Why are you here?"

"Sorry to wake you up, Kacchan." Izuku lowered his gaze. "I just really needed to talk with you. Is that alright or…"

"Say what you need to say." Katsuki didn't mean to sound harsh he was just at a lost for what to do in this situation. Izuku hadn't talked to him in all this time even when he asked him about them getting a sponsor.

Izuku lifted his head and nodded. "I won't take up much of your time. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I've been acting around you. I must have really hurt your feelings, especially when you've been looking out for me our entire lives."

Katsuki glanced away from Izuku. "I was the one being a fucking idiot. I shouldn't have done that to you."

"I still want us to be friends, Kacchan."

Katsuki focused his eyes back on Izuku. He made a muffled noise inside his throat.

Izuku's green eyes trembled. "You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you."

Katsuki pulled Izuku into a hug. He dropped his chin on Izuku's shoulder. "I don't want to lose you either." It was nice to hold his friend again. Izuku, the guy who he had grown up beside and come to love was his friend again. He couldn't ruin it again.


	7. Orphanage Part One

Warning: Underage sex

"So what exactly are we?" Kyoka questioned.

Hanta and Kyoka sat on the edge of his bed. The young tape hero had decorated his room in an Asian theme. It had been about a week since he and the other supers had moved into the place. Hanta watched as the punk rock looking girl played with her phone jack earlobe. She kept her eyes forward and away from looking at him.

He smiled nervously. "What exactly do you mean?"

Kyoka at last looked at him. "I mean are we like dating or what?"

"Oh?" Hanta rested his hand on his neck, laughing nervously. He and Jiro had been hanging out a lot since they were sent to the orphanage. Thinking about it, he hung out with her more than anybody else minus Denki. The girl was pretty cool like a guy though she did hold some female charm when you looked close enough at her clothes.

Hanta had never had a girlfriend before for obvious reasons. He couldn't help wondering what it would be like, but they were also kind of teammates now. Was that a good idea?

"Do you want to be?" he finally asked.

"What kind of answer is that?" Kyoka let go of her earphone jack and stood up. She headed toward the door.

Hanta grabbed her wrist. He stood up. "Wait. I just meant did you really want to go out with me?"

Kyoka turned around to face him. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't interested, Hanta."

Hanta smiled down at the girl.

Itsuka and Tetsutetsu locked lips. Itsuka wrapped her arms under her lover's, hanging onto his hard shoulder blades. His body weight pressed against hers that warmed her body. A small moan escaped her lips.

She pulled her head back into the pillow below her. "Wait, Tetsutetsu. The others might hear us." Her cheeks turned red, looking into her boyfriend's eyes.

Tetsutetsu adjusted himself on top of Itsuka, standing on all fours. He showed off a toothy smile that made her heart race. "Don't worry, they would have said something by now."

Tetsutetsu had a point. It hadn't been their first time together inside of their new home. She gave a faint smile before her boyfriend pressed against her lips that caused her worries to fade. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate.

Itsuka brought her hands down to the hem of the boy's shirt, sliding it up. Tetsutetsu finished yanking the shirt off for himself. He reached down for his belt. He unbuckled it.

Itsuka began to remove her own clothing until they were both completely naked. Tetsutetsu came back down, kissing the nape of her neck. He lowered his lips down to her collar bone, giving small little love bites.

Tetsutetsu licked the bit on her delicate skin.

Itsuka lifted her neck upward. Her body shivered as she let out a moan. Tetsutetsu spread opened her leg. His erection rubbed against her entrance that was already wet.

Itsuka's body grew warmer the longer things went on. Her back arched, throwing back her head. Tetsutetsu had entered inside of her. His arms grabbed a hold of her legs and placed them on his waist.

Tetsutetsu began his rhythm into her. Her breasts bounced up from every thrust, sliding against Tetsutetsu's tone chest. She clung onto Tetsutetsu harder.

"More-ah, there!" Sweat poured down her body onto her bed. Her inner walls tightened around her lover's cock. Tetsutetsu pushed in deeper and harder. "Yes, yes."

"Urgh, you're so tight." Tetsutetsu lifted his head, shutting his eyes and clenching his teeth. "Fuck."

Itsuka's eyes fell half shut in a daze. She continued to moan. Her mind had fallen into a daze. Tingling heated pleasure rushed throughout her body. "There-uh-there, Tetsu-ah!"

Tetsutetsu moved even faster inside of her. She could feel that he was close. His cock throbbed against the edge of her womb. He thrust in a few more times before he came.

Tetsutetsu let out a long moan. After the last of his load spilled out inside of her he continued to go as if it were an endurance test. He pumped and thrust with his semi-hard cock until Itsuka reached her end.

Itsuka held onto Tetsutetsu with all her strength, crying out his name. Her arms and legs grew weak. They slid off of her boyfriend's body. She slowly caught her breath, looking up at him.

"I love you, Itsuka." Tetsutetsu smiled down at her.

Itsuka gave him a loving smile. "I love you too." The two had known each other for three years before they had met the others. It had only taken them two years to figure out their feelings for each other and if they could help it, it would never change.

Tsuyu honestly couldn't follow all the information her tutor tried to drill into her head. The hiragana, katakana and kanji were far too much for her to learn. How could anyone remember all these complicated characters?

She worked hard in every one of her study sessions from the past ten days since the Yaoyorozu couple began sponsoring her and the others. The problem however was gaining ten years of schooling before she could transfer into a real school.

Tsuyu looked over the characters that she had been given for the day. Apparently Izuku, Shoto, Katsuki, Tamaki, Nejire, Itsuka and Mirio had all already finished this part of their studies. She needed to catch up with them. The last thing she wanted to do was cause any problems for the team.

When she and some of the others had finished their studies in various subjects they headed from the dining room to the living room. Tsuyu gazed toward the kitchen. "Ribbit."

Katsuki cut up vegetables on a chopping board. A stew had already begun to boil. Katsuki brought the board over to the pot and slide the vegetables in.

Tsuyu brought her finger to her lips. "What are you making today, Katsuki?"

"Stew."

Hanta walked up to the couch Izuku, Mirio and Tamaki sat on. "Why is he doing that? I thought the Yaoyorozu family got us a personal chief?"

Izuku looked up at Hanta. "Kacchan doesn't like relying on other people to do everything for him so he decided to watch a bunch of cooking shows to learn to make food himself."

Mina clapped her hands together. "He learns pretty fast too. That ramen he made yesterday was so yummy."

"Do you learn everything fast, Kacchan?" Tsuyu asked.

Katsuki stirred the stew while looking back at the others. "Hey, I told you not to call me that!"

"Sorry." Tsuyu had forgotten that their leader only allowed for Izuku to call him that. It made sense to her considering they were childhood friends and all, but it was such a cute nickname she couldn't help herself.

Katsuki focused back on the stew. "Anyway it's not that hard to pick up once you get the basics down." Despite what Katsuki said she knew that was easier said than done. None of the group had a proper upbringing, education or social interaction. Yet Katsuki seemed to excel in all three, well mostly all three due to some unknown genius and working with Izuku to survive their entire lives.

Tsuyu always wanted to make friends. They seemed nice whenever she saw other people together, but no one would approach the frog girl so she was always alone until that faithful day. Since then she had tried to get to know each one of the people she fought beside.

This time she would at last have friends and be there for them whenever they needed her.

"I've been thinking about this for awhile now, but what exactly are we suppose to do as heroes of this country?" Fumikage asked. He and the others were gathered in the living room that night after another intensive study session. It had official been two weeks since they moved into the home.

Fumikage leaned against the wall that leaded up into the kitchen. His arms were folded across his chest. "We should be doing something, right?"

Denki lay back in the couch he sat on next to Mina; his head tilted up toward the ceiling. He closed his eyes. "Dude, I'm tired. I can't even think right now."

"But the Yaoyorozu family is supporting us, right?" Jiro spoke from the arm of another couch. Hanta sat right beside her on the couch. Jiro had her legs cross, playing with one of her ear jacks. "We can't disappoint them."

"Don't we do enough already?" Denki whined. "I mean we saved the country and study every day. That's hard enough."

Fumikage tilted his bird head downward. Denki had a point. They were busy enough as it was. Beside it wasn't like they hadn't stopped any crimes. Whenever they left the house there seemed to be some crime going on due to the near destruction of the police force. Each time they captured the villain, but something seemed off about their methods.

Izuku jumped off of the couch he sat on. "Oh, I have an idea. We should learn from All Might, he's the greatest hero ever." Stars filled the boy's eyes.

Nejire who sat between Tamaki and Mirio leaned forward to look at the green haired teen. "Who's All Might?"

Tenya chopped his hand in the air. "I believe it was a famous TV show a while back though I will admit I don't remember it all that well."

"We should watch it, I'm sure we can learn all we need to know from him." Izuku's enthusiasm for the idea was so blindingly bright it made Fumikage think he might need sunglasses.

Mina rose up a finger. "Ok! So how are we going to watch it? Is it on TV right now?"

"Maybe it's streaming," Denki suggested. The boy was slow when it came to schooling, but picked up electronics fairly quickly. He had been the first to figure out his cell phone followed by Jiro.

Izuku looked over at the pink and blonde couple. "Let's try it."

After Denki had figured out the streaming network they had and searched its contents, he managed to find All Might. There were a total of eight seasons that the group binged watched as quickly as possible.

Fumikage and the others made sure to take plenty of notes and discuss what they had learned from each episode. By the end of the series they had decided there were a few rules every hero should follow.

1\. A hero must always seek justice.

2\. They needed a flashy power and costume.

3\. A name that inspires the people and strikes fear in villains.

4\. A great passion rather it was hot (like All Might) or cool (like Eraser Head).

5\. Heroines needed to be sexy or super cute.

6\. Other people's safety came before anything else.

7\. Heroes don't get to choose who they get to save.

8\. Heroes caused the least amount of property damage possible. (Something Katsuki, Shoto, Mina and Inasa needed to keep in mind.)

9\. Heroes were always nice to their fans.

10\. Heroes always smiled (well most did).


	8. Orphanage Part Two

Ibara rested her hand upon her cheek. "Hmm, I'm still not sure which one I should pick." She looked over the costume sketches that the fashion designer had presented her. There were at least five she was seriously considering. She needed to make sure her costume gave those who saw it radiate hope and worked well with her power. It couldn't get in her way during rescue or battle either.

Katsuki had informed the Yaoyorozu family of their plans to be proper superheroes. They made an appointment for them at one of the best fashion companies in the country. There they were asked about their abilities, what they were lacking, their preferences and their measurements. All of that took over five hours before they were asked to come back a week later.

Each of them sat at a desk; looking over the various sketches they were given. They were free to make suggestions or ask questions for any of the designs. When it came to the higher tech aspects of any costumes they would be outsource.

Izuku, Kyoka, Katsuki and Mirio had asked for complete redesigns, not liking any of the sketches they were given. Tetsutetsu, Itsuka, Nejire, Denki, Mina, Inasa, and Shoto only asked for slight changes to one design or another. The rest of them simply picked the design they thought looked the best.

Ibara was the only one still having a hard time. She wanted the prefect costume that represented who she was as well as her ideals. She managed to push herself to narrow it down to just three.

"Hey, Ibara do you know which one you want yet?" Ibara gazed up to see Itsuka who had her arms resting behind her back stand before her. A kind smile rested on the redhead's face.

"I'm sorry not yet." Ibara held up the three designs she was still looking at. "I can't figure out which one is best."

Itsuka took the sketches and looked them over. "Hmm, if you ask me I think you should go with this one. It shows off your gentle side and shows your power off at the same time." She showed Itsuka the picture on the right.

Itsuka took the sketch and looked at it again. Her eyes shimmered with delight. "Perfect."

"Now that we have decided on our hero costumes I believe it is finally time we choose our superhero names." Tenya chopped his hand through the air in the middle of the living room.

Katsuki sat in the middle of the center couch. His arms rested behind it. "That's why we're all here, Tenya. Stop saying fucking obvious things and sit down."

"Right, but I-"

"Sit down!" Katsuki waited for the other boy to follow his order. He leaned forward, dropping his arms into his lap. "Now if you have any ideas for your name, say it and we'll vote if it's good enough to represent us."

Mina shot up her hand first. "Oh, oh, I want to be called Alien Queen." She pointed to herself with a bright smile.

Katsuki glanced around the room. "Everyone who agrees raise your hand."

They all agreed.

Inasa choose Gale, Denki was Chargebolt, Tsuyu picked Froppy, Fumikage decided on Tsukuyomi, Kyoka went with Earphone Jack, and Hanta decided on Cellophane.

"Shoto," Shoto spoke up next.

"But that's just your name," Mina said.

"So?"

"It can't be your hero name, dude. That's just lame." Denki argued.

"Then what do you suggest?"

Denki wrapped his hand around his chin, falling deep into thought. "How about Frozen-fire lad?"

"Icy-hot," Katsuki suggested.

"Burning Ice," Tetsutetsu shouted.

"Frozen-Heat," Izuku called out.

Shoto nodded his head. "Frozen-Heat sounds good." The others agreed to the name. Tenya went next with Ingenium, Itsuka choose Battle Fist, Tetsutetsu picked Real Steel and Ibara choose Maria.

"I want to be called Lemillion." Mirio waved his hand up in the air wildly. A bright smile appeared on his face like a cartoon character.

"Why that?" Izuku asked.

Tenya chopped his hand toward Mirio. "Yes, please explain your reasoning."

Mirio balled up his fist. Excitement gleamed upon his face. "I chose the name because I want to save a million people."

"That's pretty cool," Denki said.

Mina nodded in agreement. The others quickly agreed as well.

Tamaki lowered his head and began to mumble. "I don't know what to call myself." He sunk further into the couch he was on.

Mirio pointed at him. "You should be Suneater. You're brighter and stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"Yeah." Nejire bumped his shoulder with her arm. "I'll be Nejire-chan."

Mina clapped her hands together. "That's so cute!"

"But that's still her name," Tenya interjected. "We agreed our hero names couldn't be that."

"Then what about Shockwave," Mirio suggested as he pointed to her.

Nejire looked over at him. "No, not cute enough."

Tsuyu rested a finger near her lips with her tongue sticking out. "Then Shockwave-chan or Shockwave-hime, or maybe Spiral-hime?"

Nejire's face became as bright as a kindergartner's. "I always wanted to be a princess growing up. Call me Shockwave-hime."

A faint smile showed on Tamaki's face at Nejire's pure delight.

Nejire focused on Katsuki and Izuku. "Alright, that just leaves you two. So what are your names going to be?"

"King Explosion Murder," Katsuki said plainly.

"That name sounds utterly terrifying," Ibara spoke.

"You shouldn't scare the avenge citizen, Katsuki," Tenya rebuked.

"Explosion Murder." Katsuki shorten it.

"No!" half the team shouted.

"Explosive Rage!"

"Stop trying to scare everyone, Kacchan," Izuku attempted to calm his best friend down. "You're supposed to inspire everyone as our leader."

"Then what do you got?" Katsuki had begun to grow cranky. The others knew their leader didn't like to stay up late and it was almost midnight.

"What would I-" Izuku gazed down for a moment then back up at Katsuki. "Ground Zero. I think that fits you best, Kacchan."

A slight blush appeared on Katsuki's cheeks. He slid his eyes away from the green haired boy. "Fine. Now what's yours?"

"Um, well I'm still figuring that out-"

"Smash, then."

"Huh?"

Katsuki focused on Izuku again. "You'll smash the villains just like All Might, right?"

Shock to joy appeared on Izuku's face. He nodded. "Sure."

Katsuki brought his attention back to the others. "Now we just need a name for our team."

A riot had broken out in the middle of Kyoto for various reasons. Cars had been flipped over, people attacked others, looting happened in nearly every store in the area. Smoke and screams rose from the streets. The police were completely defenseless against all of it.

The only thing that matter right now was that it needed to stop before people ended up dead as a result. That's why they had arrived. They would stop this madness from going any further and make a proper debut for themselves as the heroes of this weakened country.

Inasa stepped forward to the edge of the building he had climbed up to. He lifted his ungloved hand toward the sky. A whirlwind stirred from the ground up to him that blew out the flames of destruction that had spread throughout the area. His cape flapped effortlessly in the small storm he had created.

The people that had been running wild just moments ago stopped in their tracks. When they heard his booming voice they followed it to where he stood. "I SEE THAT EVERYONE IS VERY HOT BLOODED. IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOUR PASSION, BUT YOU ARE WEILDING IT IN ALL THE WRONG DIRECTIONS. PLEASE ALLOW US TO SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE!"

Standing alongside the giant were all the other supers who had been awarded for defeating the Mother Dragon. Each stood in their own fighting pose with their fully colorful costumes showing off their own personality and powers.

Katsuki stood up tall on the side of the building. He gazed down on the masses. "We're Orphanage and we'll take down anyone who thinks they can do whatever the hell they want in this country." He licked his top lip before he showed a dark toothy smile that would send chills down the spine of any wrong doer.

THE BEGINNING OF ORPHANAGE

Orphanage:

(Ground Zero) Katsuki Bakugou

(Smash) Izuku Midoriya

(Frozen-heat) Shoto Todoroki

(Gale) Inasa Yoarashi

(Earphone Jack) Kyoka Jiro

(Cellophane) Hanta Sero

(Tsukuyomi) Fumikage Tokoyami

(Chargebolt) Denki Kaminari

(Alien Queen) Mina Ashido

(Froppy) Tsuyu Asui

(Ingenium) Tenya Iida

(Battle Fist) Itsuka Kendo

(Maria) Ibara Shiozaki

(Real Steel) Tetsutetsu Tetsutesu

(Lemillion) Mirio Togata

(Shockwave-hime) Nejire Hado

(Suneater) Tamaki Amajiki

Note: The second half will be up soon.


End file.
